Atanih
by AliKat12
Summary: During the Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga chuunin exam fight Hinata reveals an ancient spirit and now Naruto isn't the only one with supernatural help.
1. Exam Preliminarys

**Autors Notes: This will be my first multi chapter story flames and ideas are welcome**

**Just a side note Atanih is pronounced (uht-an-ee) and is Hinata spelled backwards. The meaning of this will be revealed later**.

* * *

**Atanih**

With baited breath the spectator shinobi watched as the contestants, their comrades made their way down to the arena. One cocky that he easily trample his seemingly fragile opponent, the other visibly trembling, praying with all her might to every god she could think of (and some weren't sure really existed) that she could win on her own and wouldn't need to bring **it** out. She closed herself to his torment but felt the rage building inside her regardless. She merely pushed it back to another place in her mind, part of her unable to let go of the pain.

The proctor proceeded to explain the rules of the match. Neither fighter was listening to Genma's drabbling on the two Hyuuga just staring at each other preparing for their final cue. "Fight." Both shift into their Jyuuken stance activating their Byakugan. Neji strikes first with Hinata just barely countering it. And so it went weaving in and out of stances, an intricate dance of deathly proportions. In the stands an idiotic ninja questions his teammate, who he was stating to find a bit violent and more that a little scary, "why aren't they landing any blows?"

"Duh, Naruto they are, they're closing each others tenketsu."

"Their what?"

"Chakra points, if all of them get closed you can't move, how stupid can you get?"

With a string of nods in a pathetic attempt to look intelligent Naruto returns his attention to the fight below only to find Hinata, laying on the ground, loosing badly to "that dude with the destiny bull-shit." Enraged by the brutality of the scene before him Naruto proceeds to proclaim, "Come on Hinata you can beat his pathetic ass easily!" Little did the loud-mouth know how right he was.

Forgetting her previous resolve against it Hinata rose and slowly backed away from her attacker gathering her newfound courage taunted, "Oi, N-ni-san W-want a r-real fight? J-just watch this." Neji amused by her threats stepped back and watched. She proceeded to release her Byakugan and bite her thumb drawing blood. Using her own blood as her ink Hinata drew a large circle around her feet with a square cross sticking out of the bottom encased in a larger circle. She called out in a voice that hardly seemed human. "I c-call on all past women of my mother's clan let the sacred power come onto me s-so that may bring pride to the name Kitsune!" The blood seal arose and circled around her until all that could be seen was a swirling mass of red. Soon it formed into a semi-human shape before dispersing into the form of a kitsune, an age-old fox spirit.

This creature was a sight to behold with scarlet tresses coiling down her shoulders creating contrast with her pale skin and pupil-less ruby eyes. The humanoid creature wore a long maroon strapped dress with a long slit on each side right to her thigh. She appeared to be about 15 with five tails that faded from lush red to white at the tips showing from under and around her dress. The people stared and crowded to see the strange thing that took the girl's place. Faster than the human eye and just barely registering to the sharingan user, Neji was pinned to the wall by his throat. The creature spoke in a deep mature tone that made even Shino's nose bleed, "Hey there Ugly y'know you won't get away with doing that her on my watch. You have made an enemy of one pissed off kitsune vixen." The first half of the threat was cheery turning malicious towards the end.

"What trickery is this!?" Neji managed to cough out barely hanging onto consciousness, as he watched the scene unfold before him. The kitsune brought up one tail poised to shoot it straight though the Hyuuga protégé's pretty skull. However before the proctor could react she released Neji, who collapsed, before she clasped her head in agony then, surprisingly, it was Hinata's voice that called out "You said you wouldn't kill him!" The kitsune's body rocked and thrashed around as if in terrible agony.

The kitsune's voice responded "He deserves it for hurting you!" In the end it seemed Hinata won as the kitsune's body was bathed in red light before reconstructing itself into Hinata's once again. She knelt to examine Neji but he brushed her away then moved to get up only to fall again. In his weak ragged tone he questioned,

"What… the hell… was… that?"


	2. Wind in the willow

"Normal speech"

'Thinking or talking to a demon'

**"Kyuubi speach"**

**'Kyuubi thought'**

_**"Atanih speech"**_

**_'Atanih thought'  
_**

**Just wanted to clear that up.**

* * *

Stunned by the question and the horror of what had happened Hinata gazed upon the bloody mess that was her cousin. She slowly backed away numb to her surroundings she called, "I-I forfeit," just as the medical team was collecting Neji.

A silence hung in the air as her words registered in the proctor's thoughts. "You what?" he said approaching the girl.

"I s-said I forfeit Neji wins" 'Look what I've done now, I'm a monster.' She thought to herself. Soon Kurenai was at her side berating her with questions Hinata did **not** want to answer. So she did what she had always done… she ran. She ran away from the match, from the pain, from her past, from the site of him laying there looking just like **She** had when... No she shook her head violently to clear her thoughts.

"Uh alright I… guess, Winner Neji Hyuuga." The proctor said but she was no longer there.

The crowd of students stood stunned until Naruto broke the silence "What the hell was that?"

It was not a human that answered him but rather the Kyuubi **"That Kit was one very pissed kitsune, a vixen to be exact."**

'What's that?'

"**A fox demon, a female fox demon."**

'Did Hinata summon it or something?'

**"****Your guess is as good as mine, but I know one thing that was no summoning."**

**'That was not the Hyuuga girl, it was a completely different entity.'**

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, what was that?" Sakura asked pulling Naruto out of his private conversation.

"I'm not quite sure Sakura, but it was probably a summoning of some sort or a transformation like Kiba used earlier."

"Oh but then why did she forfeit?"

"She probably felt she had done enough and wanted to train for another year before she took the exam again."

"Oh that sounds right."

* * *

With the hokage

"Hokage-sama should we send someone after her?"

"No give the poor girl time to cool down."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"_**What the hell was that, I set everything up perfectly!?"**_

'You were going to kill him!'

"_**And I don't see a problem there why do you let them hurt you?! If you didn't want me to, then why bring me out?"**_

'I just wanted to win for Naruto-kun so badly I didn't even think about it...'

"_**Stupid, weak human if you make a plan stick to it."**_

'I'm sorry, Atanih.'

"_**Well sorry ain't gonna win anything….. **_Hinata let out a pathetic whimper._**Oh alright I forgive 'ya just don't be so stupid next time"**_

Hinata looked up she hadn't even realized where she had run.

It was there, her mother's willow tree, the only place that ever held any warmth for her.

She ascended through the branches of the ancient forestry firmly settling on the one she loved most. Hinata gazed out into the forest she couldn't see any sign of civilization, which was obvious being as she was about two miles past any normal city limits.

As the wind picked up she shivered and crawled onto the carved out hollow about 4 feet wide by 5 feet high just enough for a woman and her child to huddle in closely. Hinata rolled up there cuff of her jacket and examined the healed flesh. 'Thanks for healing me.'

The kitsune brushed off her thanks with a simple, _**"You needed it." **_

Hinata lay there with her memories of the past time when her mother brought her here, thinking back she could almost hear a voice in the treetops caressing her ears with a lullaby.


End file.
